Manque
by Diddune
Summary: Euh... difficile à résumer... chapitres ultra-courts - drabbles. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est un Kyo x Yuya. Fic complète !
1. Kyo 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** une petite fic sous forme de drabbles. Les six premiers chapitres sont écrits... j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

Le sabre glissa dans la gorge d'un des adversaires, tranchant sans difficulté la jugulaire. Son propriétaire ressentit l'exaltation familière et, sans perdre de temps, s'attaqua à un autre combattant. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui. L'excitation du combat menaçait de retomber, laissant alors la place aux pensées dérangeantes qu'il s'efforçait d'écarter.

Kyo aux yeux de démon repéra quelques uns de ses ennemis qui s'enfuyaient. Il se lança à leur poursuite, le Tenrô appelant le sang.

Se battre...

Oublier la planche à pain.

* * *

Voilà voilà... J'espère que Kyo n'est pas trop OOC... vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ? 


	2. Yuya 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

* * *

L'été était sec et brûlant. Yuya préférait lui attribuer la fièvre qui l'habitait. Elle marchait, errait sur les routes depuis une semaine, comme si son allure soutenue pouvait effacer les images qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Des réminiscences qui lui crispaient le ventre et rougissaient ses joues. La jeune fille s'arrêta le long d'un ruisseau pour se rafraîchir puis s'étendit dans l'herbe, à l'ombre. Elle ferma les yeux.

Son regard en feu...

Ses mains partout sur elle, tendres, délicates et oh !... si habiles...

Au matin, elle était seule. Il l'avait abandonnée.

* * *

C'était le point de vue de Yuya. J'espère que vous aimez le style de narration. C'est un peu lapidaire, mais c'est voulu... enfin, contrainte du drabble ! 


	3. Kyo 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

Merci à Miss Gaspy et chibi yuya pour leurs reviews. Des fragments de réponse dans ce mini-chapitre, mais pas tout, parce que sinon, il n'y a plus de suspense. ;-)

* * *

Etendu sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, à l'écart des autres, Kyo rêvait les yeux ouverts, sans voir les étoiles. 

Etre un démon sanguinaire ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes de conscience.

Avant.

Encore une fois, il maudit l'abruti qui avait croisé la route de l'insupportable chasseuse de prime.

La planche à pain...

_Sa_ planche à pain...

Frissonnant au souvenir de ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux, il se redressa et lança :

- Akira ! Tu veux essayer de me prouver que tu es devenu plus fort ?

Près du feu, Bontenmaru secoua la tête.

* * *

Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît ?

* * *


	4. Yuya 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Mot de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde ! J'ai été absolument étonnée et ravie du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues ! Je remercie nyozeka, pttec souris, talum-san et chibi yuya de m'avoir laissé un commentaire. Pour chibi yuya : oui, je ménage le suspense, c'est voulu... les réponses viendront petit à petit. Sinon, j'ai aussi répondu aux membres, et j'en profite pour les remercier encore !

Voilà... Je laisse (enfin) la place au chapitre du jour. Et comme d'hab',j'attends vos réactions... Je pense qu'il va en frustrer quelques uns (sourire jusuq'aux oreilles).

* * *

Elle le haïssait. C'était la seule manière de ne pas étouffer sous le chagrin. 

Elle se détestait d'avoir aussi facilement cédé. Il lui avait laissé le choix, immobile, attendant un geste de sa part, alors qu'elle aurait pensé qu'il utiliserait sa force pour lui imposer ses caresses comme il en avait l'habitude. Il savait pourtant que son corps la trahissait chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur elle, même si elle s'en défendait.

Elle se méprisait de vouloir le revoir malgré tout, de le guetter à chaque tournant; Et elle se sentait malade.


	5. Kyo 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à nyozeka et à tous les autres pour leurs commentaires ! ça me fait très plaisir !

* * *

Kyo délirait. Allongé à l'ombre dans une clairière, le kimono ouvert, il transpirait abondamment. 

Akari faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais le poison était puissant et elle était au bord de l'épuisement. La seule chance pour le guerrier de guérir était d'éliminer le poison lui-même et la guérisseuse avait passé les quatre derniers jours à soutenir son organisme dans sa lutte.

Un nom s'échappait sans cesse des lèvres du malade : « Yuya... Yuya... ».

Akari gromella aux autres :

- Quand il sera rétabli, il me devra une sacrée quantité de secrets !

Elle changea encore les bandages de Kyo.


	6. Yuya 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Merci à mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs (y'en a, au moins, des gars ??). J'ai constaté avec embarras que le principe du drabble, qui m'oblige à faire trèèèès court (je sais, déjà dit) a également fait sauté toute précision sur le moment où ça se passe, qui est où et avec qui... Alors je précise pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté : ça se passe après la fin du manga (que au passage, je ne connais pas) mais pour moi Kyo a tué l'ex-Roi Rouge, Kyo et Kyoshiro ont récupéré chacun leurs corps et Kyoshiro et Sakuya se sont installés ensemble. Dans le présent chapitre, Yuya qui, au final, ne savait pas vraiment où aller, s'est réfugiée chez eux. Et Kyo voyage avec les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel.

Et une surprise de taille vous attend...

* * *

Allongée sur son futon, Yuya pleurait. Sakuya lui caressait doucement les cheveux, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. 

- Yuya... c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous deux. Je suis sûre que le père du bébé sera très heureux quand tu le lui annonceras.

Yuya eut un rire amer.

- Encore faudrait-il que je sache où il se trouve ! Et même si c'était le cas, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer Kyo en train de pouponner !

De saisissement, Kyoshiro, qui entrait avec un linge et une cruche d'eau pour rafraîchir son amie, laissa tomber le récipient, qui se brisa.

* * *

Je sais... c'est horriblement classique mais... avouez que c'était trop tentant ! Et puis quand même, il y a des classiques qui marchent si bien... un p'tit commentaire ? 


	7. Kyo 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme c'est vendredi, que toutes vos reviews me font bien plaisir et que certains s'inquiètent pour notre samurai préféré... exceptionnellement, vous avez droit à un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui. Enjoy !

* * *

Encore faible mais presque guéri, Kyo progressait avec ses compagnons sur la route qui menait au mont Fuji. Ils avaient su que Sakuya et Kyoshiro, maintenant en couple, s'étaient installés sur le versant opposé aux terres du clan Mibu. Kyo ne voulait pas y aller, mais Akari avait insisté, répétant qu'elle voulait voir Sakuya pour lui demander un conseil. Quand Kyo avait menacé de l'expulser du groupe, elle avait répliqué que s'il le faisait, elle crierait aux quatre coins du Japon ce à quoi Kyo aux yeux de démon quand il délirait. Alors Kyo avait cédé. 


	8. Yuya 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font teeeeellement plaisir ! Les retrouvailles arrivent (enfin commencent) au prochain chapitre. Le rythme de la narration va ralentir, c'est-à-dire que je vais passer plus de temps sur les retrouvailles (je pense que ça va plaire à certains). Ici, un chapitre où il n'y a pas vraiment d'action ni de révélation fracassante, mais qui est indispensable pour la suite. Enjoy !

* * *

Après le choc initial de l'annonce de sa grossesse, Yuya avait retrouvé le moral. Même si sa très brève histoire avec Kyo lui faisait encore mal, elle avait presque accepté le sentiment qu'elle serait toujours, quoiqu'elle fasse et surtout quoiqu'_il_ fasse, amoureuse de lui. En plus de cela, elle était heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un bébé ; elle avait toujours aimé les enfants, mais celui qui était encore dans son ventre était _son_ bébé, et pour cela, il lui était doublement précieux.

Deux mois avaient passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez Kyoshiro et Sakuya quand celle-ci lui annonça :

- Kyo arrive.


	9. Kyo 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Ça me fait tellement plaisir !

* * *

Kyo et ses compagnons étaient enfin arrivés au mont Fuji. Kyo songea avec ironie que, sur le point de revoir une femme qui avait beaucoup compté pour lui, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une autre. Yuya avait rarement quitté ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait laissée ; il se répétait que c'était pour son bien, qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité à ses côtés. Il avait cru pouvoir la protéger, mais les dragons d'eau de Shinrei lui avaient démontré que même avec lui elle n'était pas à l'abri.

Soudain, à côté de Sakuya, il _la_ vit, et tous les sentiments impitoyablement refoulés ressurgirent.

* * *

Une 'tite review ? 


	10. Yuya 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous les reviewers, comme toujours, les commentaires me font chaud au coeur. Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse avec... le chapitre ! Enjoy !

**Note 2 :** Ce matin, pas moyen que les "à" restent des "a". Ce soir, ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Du coup, je reposte le chapitre.

* * *

_Il_ était là. La vague d'émotions qui déferla en Yuya lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien accepté, qu'elle ne s'était pas résignée. Un instant, elle pensa être en train de rêver, comme cela lui arrivait si souvent. Mais Sakuya, grâce à son don, l'avait avertie, souhaitant la ménager, et tout ceci était bien réel. Ils étaient tous là. Kyo, Akira, Bontenmaru, Luciole, Akari...

Kyo...

Kyo...

Kyo...

Il la regardait, froidement, comme avant, ne laissant rien paraître. Instinctivement, elle posa la main sur son ventre. Elle suffoquait, luttait contre les larmes. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux, et elle s'effondra.

* * *

Un 'tit commentaire ?


	11. Kyo 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà déjà le onzième chapitre... Tous vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir, comme toujours.

* * *

Kyo rattrapa de justesse sa planche à pain avant qu'elle tombe à terre. Sans un mot, il dévisagea Sakuya, qui le guida à l'intérieur jusqu'à la chambre de Yuya. Il la déposa délicatement sur son futon et demanda, laissant tomber son masque indifférent :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? C'est pas son genre de dégringoler comme ça.

Sakuya fuit sont regard et lui dit d'une voix hésitante :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, Kyo. Mais s'il te plaît... sois gentil avec elle. Elle est fragile.

Kyo se figea. Elle était malade. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de tomber malade.

* * *

Personnellement, je trouve parfois que si on faisait un concours d'abrutis finis, Kyo serait disqualifié d'office. Et bravo à nadeishiko qui avait prévu la réaction de Kyo ! Vos réactions à vous, par contre, après lecture de ce chapitre, m'intéressent vivement... 


	12. Yuya 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tout le monde ! Je suis contente de voir que la fic vous plait toujours, et j'espère que ça va continuer. Aujourd'hui, on avance un peu, mais pas beaucoup... (les persos se laissent pas faire vous comprenez ;-) ). 

* * *

Yuya se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur. Elle sourit en reconnaissant les bras de Kyo. Elle enfouit le nez dans son kimono. Une voix lui parvint :

- De quoi tu souffres ?

- Hein ?

- T'es malade, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Encore ce ton froid, indifférent, en contradiction avec le fait qu'il était là, près d'elle. Yuya sentit la vieille colère revenir. Après l'avoir laissée tomber, il osait lui parler comme cela ?

Elle se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte, rajusta son yukata. Elle hurla, au bord des larmes :

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Et d'abord, depuis quand tu t'en soucies ?

* * *

Un 'tit commentaire ?


	13. Kyo 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut ! Merci, merci, à tous les lecteurs et reviewers qui suivent la fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir de lire vos commentaire à chaque fois. Dans ce chapitre... on avance, on avance, doucement, on progresse...

* * *

Il la retrouva dans le jardin. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il savait qu'elle pleurait. Sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi, cela lui serra le coeur. Il s'approcha et elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kyo ? Puisqu'en fait, il n'y a que ça qui compte, que veux-tu exactement ?

Par peur de la perdre, il répondit :

- Je veux te prendre dans mes bras.

Elle se retourna et l'instant d'après, elle était contre lui, la joue appuyée sur son kimono. Il referma ses bras sur elle et se jura de la protéger.

* * *

J'ai peur que Kyo soit un peu OOC mais d'un autre côté, même un boulet comme lui doit se rendre compte qu'à un moment il faut s'exprimer sur ce qu'on ressent si on ne veut pas tout perdre non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	14. Yuya 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Me voilà, fidèle au poste, avec un drabble où les choses avancent... Merci à tous les reviewers, comme d'habitude. Note pour nyozeka : un personnage OOC, pour "Out Of Character" en anglais, littéralement "hors du personnage", c'est un personnage qui agit, qui pense... différemment par rapport à la fiction d'origine. Exemple : un Kyo qui se met à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. 

* * *

«Je veux te prendre dans mes bras.» Dans la bouche de Kyo, c'était une déclaration plus romantique que toutes les histoires d'amour du monde. Sa résolution de ne pas céder s'était envolée et Yuya savourait l'étreinte.

Il était si changeant avec elle qu'elle était perdue, mais ses mots lui redonnaient espoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle se décida.

Elle rassembla son courage. Il avait le droit de savoir.

Elle attrapa une de ses mains et la posa doucement sur son ventre. Elle leva les yeux et lui dit :

- Kyo... là, il y a notre bébé.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ?

Attention : ce week-end, fête de Pâques oblige, je suis en famille, là où il n'y a pas internet. Je pars demain et je reviens dimanche. Alors je vais essayer de majer comme d'habitude mais je ne vous promet rien. 


	15. Kyo 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde ! Toutes mes excuses pour cette absence de deux jours. Je me rattrape immédiatement avec un chapitre qui, je pense, va vous plaire...

* * *

«... bébé». Le mot fit doucement son chemin dans l'esprit du samourai, qui palpa légèrement le ventre un peu moins plat que dans son souvenir de Yuya. Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte sur elle.

Le soulagement l'envahit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas malade. Juste plus fragile que d'habitude, avait dit Sakuya.

Il allait la protéger. Il allait les protéger _tous les deux_. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait fait du mal, en la quittant sans un mot d'explication. Il comprit aussi qu'il était incapable de recommencer.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ?


	16. Yuya 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ce long retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes persos qui ont fait que je n'avait pas la tête à écrire ou à poster... La fin de la fic s'approche, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, qui ne sera pas un drabble. Vous aurez donc droit à un chapitre plus long ! Mais pour l'instant, il est en cours d'écriture, donc je ne peux pas vous le promettre pour demain. Et pour les reviews, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre maintenant, je le ferais quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps. Voilà voilà... J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va vous plaire...

* * *

Il n'avait rien dit. Strictement rien dit.

Mais il la gardait dans ses bras et caressait doucement son ventre. Yuya retrouvait le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait éprouvé en sa compagnie.

"Nous allons rester jusqu'à l'accouchement. Après, on verra."

La voix de Kyo était grave, vibrante et autoritaire. Yuya frissonna. Après ce bref instant d'humanité, elle retrouvait son démon, qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction. Ce n'était pas grave. C'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Et sa présence prouvait qu'elle avait un certain pouvoir sur lui.

Elle s'en servirait.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ?


	17. Epilogue : les Quatre Sacrés du ciel

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SDK ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C'est dommage... vous pensez qu'Akimine Kamijo accepterait de me prêter Kyo ? Non, hein ? Bon ben tant pis, je joue un peu avec pour me consoler.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Couple :** Kyo x Yuya, le couple qui crève les yeux dans le manga à tel point que même moi je l'ai remarqué !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Il est minuit moins dix, j'ai cours demain, mais je suis très fière de vous annoncer que j'ai officiellement terminé cette fic ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ils m'ont beaucoup aidée et surtout beaucoup motivée !

Quant à l'épilogue... je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais je vous avais promis quelque chose de plus long et je ne voulais pas le bâcler... Pour la narration, j'ai changé de point de vue, alors ça tranche par rapport aux drabbles. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... Exceptionnellement, il y a un tas de notes en dessous du chapitre, et encore du blabla après.

* * *

- Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qui se passe entre Kyo et Yuya ? demanda Bontenmaru.

- Kyo n'a pas arrêté de parler d'elle quand il délirait, confia Akari, l'air dépité. Je crois bien qu'elle me l'a piqué, ajouta-t-elle. Okuni va faire une de ces têtes quand elle va savoir ça...

- L'aura de Yuya a changé, déclara Akira, songeur. C'est très étrange...

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? demanda Luciole qui venait de quitter des yeux une chenille en train de passer.

- Yuya, son aura, expliqua Akira avec patience.

- Ah... elle va avoir un bébé. J'ai entendu Sakuya en parler avec Kyoshiro.

Les trois autres Sacrés du ciel regardèrent Luciole, ébahis. Luciole avait écouté une conversation avec assez d'attention pour pouvoir la rapporter ?

Puis, le contenu de ses propos les frappa.

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux.

Finalement, Bontenmaru reprit la parole :

- Un mélange de Kyo et de Yuya... Vous imaginez ce que ça peut donner ?

- Nous allons vivre des temps intéressants, nota Akira.

XXX

- Ai ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! tempêta Yuya en courant derrière sa petite fille de cinq ans. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre ce katana !

- Je veux pas, Maman ! Je veux m'entraîner avec !

- Ai, fais ce que ta mère te dit, ordonna tranquillement Kyo, assis à l'ombre d'un cerisier.

La petite fille tourna ses yeux de braise vers son père et répondit :

- Mais toi tu ne le fais jamais !

Kyo eut un sourire carnassier.

- Moi c'est différent. Je n'ai pas à obéir à ta mère.

Bontenmaru, assis non loin de Kyo, suivait, mi-amusé mi-attendri, la scène habituelle, tout en surveillant les environs. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'admettraient, les Quatre Sacrés du ciel adoraient la petite Ai, avec ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux blonds et son indiscipline. Elle promettait d'être une sacrée bonne combattante et semblait déjà adepte du « moi je fais ce qu'il me plaît et les autres n'ont qu'à aller au diable » de son père. Au grand désespoir de sa mère.

Avec un sourire attendri pour sa fille, contre qui elle n'arrivait pas à rester longtemps fâchée, Yuya demanda à Kyo :

- Tu t'en occupes ?

Kyo hocha simplement la tête. Yuya tourna les talons et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Quand elle fut partie, Kyo fit signe à sa fille de s'approcher. Il lui dit :

- Ce katana appartient à ta mère, et elle a peur que tu te fasse mal avec.

Mais je sais faire attention, protesta la petite Ai, vexée par le manque de confiance de sa mère.

- Je le sais, mais c'est ta mère. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour rien.

« Kyo a intérêt à ce que Yuya n'entende jamais ça », songea Bontenmaru. Sinon, ça allait être l'apocalypse dans la grande maison. Une Yuya en colère était une Yuya, qui, entre autres, faisait futon à part. D'où un Kyo de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait mettre à la porte de la chambre conjugale. Leur vie commune était loin d'être calme et paisible et même si ils ne voyageaient plus où très peu en quête de combats, les Quatre Sacrés du ciel ne manquaient pas de distractions. Kyo leur avaient demandé (ou ordonné ?) de vivre avec eux pour veiller sur la sécurité de Yuya et du bébé encore à naître et au bout de presque six ans, même avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde, Bontenmaru aurait eu du mal à prétendre qu'il s'ennuyait.

Le géant revint au moment présent pour regarder Kyo emmener Ai dans un endroit du jardin où Yuya ne pourrait pas les voir depuis les fenêtres. Avec une patience que Bontenmaru ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée, le démon montra à sa fille les mouvements de base du sabre, que la petite répétait avec application. Oui, elle serait une combattante très douée.

XXX

- Luciole, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

La petite Ai, âgée de huit ans, s'était approchée doucement du samourai blond. Ce dernier, assis par terre, tourna la tête vers elle.

- Une chenille, répondit-il. Je trouve ça joli.

Ai hocha gravement la tête.

Son entourage n'avait jamais compris comment elle arrivait à focaliser l'attention pourtant pratiquement inexistante de Luciole. _(1)_ Akari prétendait que c'était le charme de Kyo dont la petite avait hérité, Bontenmaru mettait ça sur le compte de son charisme naturel et Akira ne se prononçait pas. Le phénomène faisait rire Kyo et sourire Yuya.

Ai s'assit à côté de Luciole. Celui-ci lui désigna la bête :

- Regarde, elle est là.

Et ils restèrent tous les deux en silence, à regarder la chenille passer.

XXX

- Oh, regarde, Ai chérie, le beau tissu ! Tu serais superbe dedans ! s'exclama Akari en montrant un yukata en soie à la jeune fille de quinze ans qui l'accompagnait.

- Moi, je préfère celui-ci, répondit l'adolescente en désignant un yukata pourpre, en soie également, à la guérisseuse.

- Oh, tu as raison, il est magnifique !

- Mais il est plus cher, hésita Ai.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ma chérie, s'empressa de dire Akari. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, alors tu choisis celui que tu veux. J'insiste !

- D'accord !

Ai poursuivit son tour du magasin en chantonnant. Akari l'observa, attendrie. Si elle ne s'en était ouverte à personne, elle considérait Ai un peu comme l'enfant que, pour des raisons évidentes, elle n'avait jamais pu avoir. Elle savait, pour avoir, avec Sakuya, aidé Yuya à accoucher, que celle-ci ne pourrait jamais mettre au monde d'autres enfants. Ai était donc restée fille unique et était d'autant plus chérie par ses parents et leurs amis.

Ils s'étaient tous efforcés de lui transmettre leur savoir : Kyo et Akira en avaient fait une combattante exceptionnelle, aussi dangereuse avec un sabre que les plus grands guerriers du Japon, Yuya lui avait appris l'art redoutable de tirer dans tous les sens et Akari lui avait enseigné les secrets du corps humain et des plantes qui guérissaient ou tuaient selon les doses employées. Ai tenait également de Bontenmaru un humour douteux mais efficace pour dénouer les situations tendues – ce qui lui valait d'être régulièrement propulsée par les Quatre Sacrés du ciel entre ses parents pour régler une dispute _(2)_ – et de Luciole une patience quasiment illimitée, qu'elle mettait à profit pour observer la nature.

Chose surprenante quand on connaissait ses parents, Ai avait un très bon caractère ; elle était vive, la plupart du temps enjouée, elle se liait facilement avec les gens et ne se mettait que rarement en colère. Mais si cela se produisait, il fallait se dépêcher de se mettre hors de son chemin et de se faire tout petit ; dans ces cas-là, même Akari avait peur d'elle.

Pour finir, Ai choisit le kimono de soie rouge qu'elle avait remarqué et elles rentrèrent à la maison en bavardant tranquillement.

XXX

Assis sur le toit à un endroit où elle ne pouvait pas le repérer, masquant soigneusement son aura, Akira observait Ai qui s'entraînait au sabre aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il ne pouvait pas réellement la voir, évidemment, mais il la percevait avec tous ses autres sens. Il sentait ses mouvements fluides avec une acuité presque douloureuse. Si seulement elle n'était pas la fille de Kyo...

Qui aurait cru que Kyo serait un père possessif et un peu trop protecteur ? Certainement pas lui. Sa vie avec Yuya n'avait pas rendu Kyo plus expansif, mais il avait pratiquement élevé Akira et celui-ci le connaissait assez pour savoir que Kyo adorait sa fille. Et qu'il prendrait accepterait mal les sentiments de son ancien protégé à son égard.

Pourtant... Akira n'y pouvait rien. Il était amoureux d'Ai, et cela le définissait à présent au même titre que sa cécité ou sa capacité à geler les éléments.

Avec un soupir silencieux, il s'adossa au toit. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans... Il en avait trente-cinq. _(3)_ Il l'avait vue grandir. Il lui avait appris à se battre, lui avait enseigné ses coups les plus secrets. La désirer, fantasmer sur elle était malsain. Tout en sachant cela, tout en imaginant avec appréhension la réaction de Kyo s'il connaissait la teneur de ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'espionner au petit matin, de la regarder bouger, d'enregistrer les moindres détails de son corps. Comme il capturait le moindre de ses rires ou les étincelles dans ses yeux pour le conserver précieusement dans son coeur.

C'était réellement ironique, pensait-il, que sa dévotion envers Kyo soit le principal obstacle à ses aspirations. Il avait consacré sa vie à lutter pour obtenir le respect de son maître, ce qui l'avait éloigné des préoccupations habituelles d'un garçon de son âge ; il ne s'était pas intéressé aux filles, il n'en avait de toute manière pas eu le temps. Encore à présent, l'idée de perdre l'estime de Kyo le rendait malade. Il n'avait pourtant aucun moyen de courtiser Ai sans se mettre son père à dos.

Il reporta son attention sur Ai. Elle portait un kimono d'homme, comme toujours lorsqu'elle s'entraînait. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était autour, Akira s'autorisa à imaginer, une fois de plus, ce qu'il dissimulait. Il se détestait pour cela, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se repaissait de ces fantasmes et de ces quelques minutes volées à Ai chaque matin, parce qu'il ne pouvait avoir rien d'autre.

XXX

Kyo observa sa fille achever son exercice et retourner vers la grande maison. _(4)_ Akira était toujours perché sur le toit, persuadé que personne n'avait remarqué son manège. Cela faisait un mois que Kyo l'avait remarqué, mais il durait sans doute depuis plus longtemps. Il redescendrait quand il serait sûr qu'Ai ne pouvait pas le voir, comme tous les matins.

Kyo savait qu'un jour Akira allait descendre de son toit et parler à sa fille. Il savait également qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher, même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Il était en tout cas certain qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'encourager.

Il repensa au jour de la naissance de sa fille, à ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand Yuya avait déposé Ai pour la première fois dans ses bras et qu'il avait constaté qu'elle avait ses yeux... et les cheveux de sa mère. Une émotion étrange, qu'il ne se croyait pas capable de ressentir. C'était lui qui avait choisi son prénom, et c'était la seule déclaration d'amour qu'il avait jamais faite à Yuya. _(5)_ Il était fier de sa fille plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

« Ne l'emmène pas loin de moi, Akira », murmura-t-il. « Ne l'éloigne pas. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Kyo tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre. Comme tous les matins, il se glissa dans le futon et prit Yuya, encore endormie, dans ses bras.

FIN

* * *

_(1)_ Moi non plus d'ailleurs, et pourtant, c'est moi qui écris la fic !

_(2)_ Vous imaginez la scène ?

_(3)_ Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'âge d'Akira à l'époque du manga mais pour moi, il n'est vraiment pas vieux. Si quelqu'un a des informations à ce sujet, je suis preneuse.

_(4)_ Au départ, Kyo ne devait pas apparaître, parce que l'épilogue s'intitule "les Quatre Sacrés du ciel" et pas "Kyo et les Quatre Sacrés du ciel". Mais quand j'écrivais le passage avec Akira, il m'a semblé logique de conclure l'histoire avec le point de vue de Kyo.

_(5)_ Selon ma soeur, qui m'a suggéré ce prénom parce que ma connaissance de la civilisation japonnaise est très limitée, "Ai" veut dire "amour" en japonnais. J'ai craqué sur l'idée.

**Blabla **: Voilà, c'est fini... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas avoir fait apparaître Yuya davantage. Comme pour tout le reste, c'était un choix d'écriture...

Une remarque : j'adore Akira. Il est mon personnage préféré après Yuya. Et j'adore Ai. Je suis très fière d'elle. Alors j'ai une question : est-ce que ça vaut le coup d'écrire une fic centrée sur le couple Akira / Ai ? Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ? (Sachant que je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur éventuelle ou même de l'intrigue et que je ne sais pas non plus quand je pourrais écrire ça.)

Une dernière chose encore : je _sais_ que je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux dernières reviews. J'avais prévu de le faire après avoir posté l'épilogue mais là... franchement, je suis trop crevée. Je corrige la moitié de ce que je tape alors... Mais j'y répondrais, promis !

Bon, ben, bisous à tous et bonne nuit...

Ah, oui... un petit commentaire ?


End file.
